


An Occasional Visit

by zaranami



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Emily Kaldwin/The Outsider - Freeform, F/M, Romance, emily/outsider - Freeform, emsider, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaranami/pseuds/zaranami
Summary: Emily is flooded with work, she decides to take a small break, only to be met by the one and only Outsider.
Relationships: Emsider - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Occasional Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, definitely leave criticism may you have any. I plan to write more fanfics of these two. Enjoy.

It had been a few months since Empress Emily Kaldwin had ended Delilah’s reign. Dunwall was at peace, and Emily was doing the most she could to improve the way she ruled as an empress. 

Emily sat at her desk, papers scattered all around, some had even found their way onto the floor. She was practically skimming through the stack of papers which laid in front of her, desperately trying to get through them all as fast as possible. She had been sitting there for two hours straight now, a break couldn't do much harm. Though she didn’t miss the awful events which took place a few months ago, Emily dearly missed jumping through rooftops and roaming throughout the streets. She had felt free. In the tower, the felt tapped, a prisoner of her own device. 

She slumped back into her chair, not very ladylike of her, as some would say. A break it was. Emily would slowly arise from her desk chair, straightening her back as let out a low hum. Making her way to the door, she left the room for a brief moment. Emily returned with a glass of water, finding a bit more motivation to work during her short break. Stepping into her room, she turned around to close the door. She slowly pulled it closed with her left hand, holding the tall glass in her right. 

Suddenly, Emily would feel a cold presence very nearby. A string of emotions would pass through her, the grip around the glass she held tightening. She was tense. Slowly turning around, she would be met by the one and only, Outsider. He would be found sitting at the end of her desk, his fingers wrapped around the edge of the wooden surface. He looked at her enticingly. Pretending he wasn’t there, Emily walked back over to her desk, placing her glass of water next to him. She walked around the desk before sitting right back down on her desk chair.

It seemed practically impossible to focus on those stupid papers now, so she stared at his back, anxiously waiting for him to speak. Emily kept on a brave face, though she was never afraid of him in the first place, only enthralled. He would begin after what seemed like an eternity, “Quite the workload you have on your shoulders, _empress_.

“There must be something that you want, what is it? Is the world too much at peace for your liking?” She would say in an almost poisonous tone. If the Outsider ever expressed his emotions, he would’ve made a pained face from her harsh words. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, he visited her on many occasions. But it was always when she was working ‘competently’ at her desk. 

Emily would lean back in her chair, placing her arms on the arm rests. Her hands would tightly grip the ends. She would watch the Outsider with patience, who was now pacing around her room, touching her things. 

“Perhaps, or maybe I’m just visiting a friend.” Unbelievable. To her, at least. Emily would sit up in her chair. “Do you visit Corvo too?” She would ask. The Outsider didn’t answer her question, letting the silence linger in the air for a moment before breaking it again. He would disappear into a wisp of black smoke before reappearing in front of her desk, taking a seat on the guest chair. “Maybe it’s hard for you to wrap your head around, but even the God of the Void, can get lonely at times.” He would state. She smirked. “So you visit the empress of the isles? Her voice teased.

The Outsider averted his gaze from the nearby window, looking at her now. He raised a brow, which answered the question for her. To that, Emily had no response. The Outsider lifted one of the many scattered papers up from her desk, engrossed with it. His curious expression was brutally slaughtered after reading one mere sentence on the paper, placing it back down. Disappearing again, he reappeared next to Emily, almost causing her to jump in surprise. 

“Okay, _friend_.” Emily used the word in an almost hostile manner. She spun her chair to his direction, her body now directly facing his as she stood up from the chair. “Lets go” Emily would push past him, pulling her mask up to the brim of her nose. She hopped out the window which was to the near left of her desk, swiftly walking down the thick ledge outside as she had done so many previous times. 

The outsider took a moment before following behind her, moving a bit more with care. She would crouch down before taking a seat on the ledge, peering over the very familiar skyline. The Outsider would join her, but he didn’t sit. The skyline used to prompt her of the nights out and about the rooftops, now it only reminded her of Delilah’s reign. Her relaxed expression twisted into an unsure one as she looked down to the side. 

The Outsider would sit down next to her, putting his right hand on her left shoulder. “I can see what troubles you.” He uttered. Emily tried her best to avoid the thought, but if the Outsider hadn’t marked her, she doubted she would’ve been able to save her father and reclaim **her** throne.

She gave a slight smile, resting her head onto his shoulder. As astonished as he was at Emily’s sudden action, The Outsider kept a straight face, looking ahead at the darkened cloudy skies of Dunwall. His hand remaining on her shoulder. As much as Emily denied enjoying his occasional visits, her behavior would say differently. At times she’d wish he would show up, sometimes he did, others he did not. Eventually, she would close her eyes. 

They stayed like that for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical or spelling errors, I admit this was a bit rushed out of pure excitement. Hopefully you liked it. :)


End file.
